The Surfers Murders
by NASCARLUCY
Summary: The BAU investigates the murder of a Surfer in Cocoa Beach and find out a serial killer is among their mists.
1. Chapter 1

2015

Surfer Mark Joywell had two twin daughters who were 33 years old. Tiffany owned a small boutique in Cocoa Beach, selling surfing clothing by the beach. The other daughter Amanda when she was younger tried her hand at surfing. She had won a couple of surfing championships when she was 19 and 21 years old. He had hoped that Amanda would have continued to surf but once she got involved with ex-husband Josh Taylor, she pretty much gave up the sport.

Many of those surfers like Mark grew up working class. His father died when he was 5 and his mother worked two jobs. Mark loved surfing and learned how to surf in Cocoa. The ocean was his playground as a teen-ager. He became a world class surfer having won several titles in Cocoa Beach and in Hawaii. He also won one title in Australia. About 5 years ago he had retired from competition but still was involved with the surfing community.

Josh Taylor grew up with a silver spoon in his mouth. His father Tim was a world class surfer but Josh as a professional surfer was average and never would become a world class surfer. He was on the cover of a lot of surfing magazines. As far as Mark was concerned, Josh was a spoiled brat who had no discipline, no ambition and basically rode on his father's coat tails.

No one knew that Mark had possession of diaries that Josh had written. He had gone over to his home which Amanda still lived in and had found the diaries in his bedroom. This was shortly after Josh had been murdered. There were about 30 of them. Amanda who was sitting at the kitchen table sobbing barely noticed him taking them out. He also took several video tapes which were in Josh's room.

It had taken Mark several days to read all the diaries. A few of the diaries he kept. None of the diaries gave any clues as to who murdered his ex-son-in-law, even though everyone pretty much knew who did it. Some of the events that happened and what Josh had written pointed in the direction of others having a possible motive to harm him, Mark being on the top of the list.

It was very unusual that someone his age would write a diary on paper. Thankfully it wasn't on his computer, which was taken by police a couple of days after the murder. If someone else read the hand written diaries, they would have a field day with it. God only knew what he had on the computer as this was something that Mark couldn't control or hide.

He heard a knock on the door and was surprised to see federal agents at his door. They were investigating the murder of his ex-son-in-law.

Ten years earlier

Twenty Three year old Amanda Joywell was on her surfboard when she felt severe pain on her stomach. It was so bad that she decided to go to shore. This was during practice for a competition. Her father was talking to someone who was watching the competition. He was surprised to see her coming to shore.

2004

"Dad, I'm not feeling well."

Mark grabbed her before she passed out. She came to and there was blood everywhere. Paramedics were there right away. Two minutes later the ambulance came. Amanda was in severe pain and trying not to scream. Mark insisted on going with the ambulance to the hospital.

Amanda held her father's hand in the ambulance. Her worried dad tried to tell her everything would be okay.

"Did you know Amanda that you're pregnant?"said the paramedic who had been examining her.

"What I don't believe that. I can't be pregnant."

Amanda looked at her father and then the paramedics with a mortified look.

"How did that happen? I'm not pregnant."

"Oh yes, you are and soon we will be delivering a baby."

Mark was in shock and didn't say anything. He stayed in the waiting room once the ambulance arrived at the hospital. He got on the phone and called his ex-wife.. He could hear Amanda screaming thru the door and her denial that she was pregnant. Finally he'd had enough after 45 minutes of her screams on and went to the nurse at the front desk in the maternity waiting room.

"What the hell is wrong with them. My daughter is in severe pain and I demand that they give her something for the pain. This isn't the middle ages for God's sake. This is 2004 not 1904 for God's sake."

"Please call down Mr. Joywell."

"Calm down, right now, I'm...

His other daughter Tiffany and their mother Christine arrived having heard that her sister was taken to the hospital.

"Did you know that Amanda was pregnant?"

Tiffany looked shocked.

"I didn't know she was pregnant, Christine said. She was also surprised.

Amanda let out a blood curling scream and she could be heard down the hallway sobbing and saying she was in terrible pain.

The doctor came out about 5 minutes later.

"You're daughter and her son are doing fine. You can come in and see them.

Mark and Christine went in first. Amanda was still in shock. The baby was sleeping and then woke up and saw Mark and smiled. Mark instantly bonded with his grandson.

"Dad, I wasn't thinking." said Amanda.

"Who did this to you? When I get ahold of him...

Christine said nothing but started rolling her eyes.

"Who do you think he looks like? "

"Dad, please. Josh wasn't entirely to blame...

"Oh, my god. I can't believe it. Josh. All I can say Amanda, you picked a real winner as he is probably on the beach with some other girl, actually I saw him with another girl."


	2. Chapter 2

After visiting with her, Mark and Christine left. Christine knew exactly where Mark was going as he had spotted Josh leaving the hospital.. She tried to talk him out of it, but he was adamant about confronting Josh Taylor. When in trouble, Josh always ran to his father or his father or aunt's home. Mark followed him from a distance and Josh knowing this drove fast and ran a red light.

A police officer stopped him and Mark drove by smiling, laughing and waving at him.

One of the video tapes was recorded by Tim and Mark remembered the day very well. Josh had ran into the house saying that Mark Joywell had arrived and that he was a madman and that he had followed him from the hospital. Josh had forgotten to close the front door and Mark walked right in demanding to see Josh.

"How dare you come into my sister's house and how dare you harass Josh. What did he do?"said Tim who had no clue what was going on.

Mark couldn't believe what he was hearing. Certainly Tim knew about Amanda being taken to the hospital when she fell off her surfboard after complaining of having severe stomach pains. It was assumed that she had been bitten by a shark

"What did he do? You're irresponsible son got my daughter pregnant and he's refuses to take any responsibility for his actions. Well, he's going to be held responsible."

"If you don't leave my house, I'm calling the police."

"Go, right ahead. Melissa. I don't really care." said Mark who was still steaming.

Tim yelled for his son to come down the stairs.

"Oh really, Well, my son told me that Amanda slept with several of the guys. He denies paternity."

"I wasn't the only one... was the comment that Josh made.

"Well, I'm sure a simple test will clear that up especially since you have a very unusual blood type." said Mark, in a very matter of fact manner with his hands crossed.

"I want you to leave my house before I do call the police."

"You will be hearing from an attorney on this manner." said Mark as he left.

The following afternoon Amanda came home to her mother's home. Her father lived down the street. She was still getting over the shock of having a baby. There was virtually nothing for the baby. Christine had an old crib that the baby could use. Everything else, diapers, clothing, etc had to be bought.

Mark's thought came back to the present as the Entertainment show was on which had a feature about surfer Josh Taylor's death.

"More explosive details about...

Neither set of parents had pushed the couple to get married but they did before Ethan turned a year old. In the nearly 8 years that Amanda Joywell-Taylor was married to Josh, she had 3 more children. She had her tubes tied after the birth of her 4th child. Shortly after that, Josh left her for another woman.

"Josh Taylor wanted control in his relationship with Amanda. It was interesting how he controlled her without her realizing that it was control. Some men control their partners through physical and verbal abuse. A few control their partners by sabotaging their birth control. This is what Josh Taylor did to his wife Amanda. He even admits to doing so.

The video showed Josh sitting on his recliner.

"I don't want Amanda to leave me and I'm afraid she would do so. Her father says that I'm a spoiled beach bum and he's right, except I have money and a beach bum usually doesn't. I know I'm a jerk but I'm a night jerk. Amanda's dad is actually originally the beach bum but let me go back to my story. She went on the pill shortly after Ethan was born, so what I did was I got a placebo pack of birth control pills (I will not tell you how I got them but I did) and switched them. Within a couple of months, Amanda got pregnant again. …..

Mark was thankful that he was alone watching this. He could feel his anger rising. Right now he felt like killing Josh Taylor if he were in the room. He had thought that his daughter was careless about birth control use but it made no sense at the time as his daughter wanted to go back into the water and surf again but kept getting pregnant.


	3. Chapter 3

The BAU had been called at the request of Josh Taylor's father who believed that his son was murdered by a serial killer. The team was going to the home of Mark Joywell to interview him about a murder. They came well prepared.

Mark Joywell, Born September 29, 1964, Father died when Mark was 5 years old. Graduated from Cocoa Beach High School in 1982 average grades. Had two daughters Tiffany and Amanda born September 24, 1982. Married their mother Christine Austin in 1985. Divorced 1990.

Arrested once in 1981 for marijuana possession and arrested in 1987 for disorderly conduct at a bar. In divorce degree Christine stated that Mark had cheated on her and had at times been verbally abusive towards her. It was also stated that during an argument about his cheating that he had pushed Christine into a refrigerator and had tried to twist her arm. After she got away from him, he took a plate of Spaghetti and threw it at her. Police were called but no charges filed. He was angry that she had called the other woman a slut and a whore.

Mark was surprised when Hotch and Morgan showed them their badges and said that they were federal agents. The house that Mark lived in was a Christmas/wedding present given to them by Christine's great aunt Margaret. She had lived long enough to see them marry and died a couple of months later in early February 1986. She had no children and Christine was her favorite niece.

Standing about 5'11 tall, Mark Joywell had long blonde hair and green eyes. He was wearing a T-shirt and a pair of shorts. He was barefoot.

The beach house was right on the ocean. The surfers liked her because she allowed them to access her property to surf much to the dismay of her neighbors. This is how Christine met Mark. The two were in very different social circles and wouldn't have met each other. Christine went to private schools and graduated from Cocoa Beach Academy.

Mark offered no objection when they asked to look around. He had been tipped off by another surfer friend of his who had called him a couple of days earlier. He even showed them around talking about the history of the home. He took them into a room which had all his trophies from winning local, state, national and world Surfing titles.

"As you can see, surfing is my life."

"We are investigating the murder of you're ex-son in law Josh Taylor."

"Well, Kyle West was arrested for his murder. He admitted to putting fish bait out near where Josh was surfing, so that sharks would attack him which they did. He was angry that Josh had slept with his girlfriend."

"We think that this is the work of a possible serial killer and we strongly believe that Kyle West didn't murder you're former son-in-law.

A look of being dumbfounded came over Mark. He then started laughing. Hotch had a very serious look on his face.

"This is what tax payers money is going for and secondly Kyle West admitted to killing him. He told a news reporter that he killed him. It's wasn't like a police interrogation where after hours of being questioned, he admitted to it."

"Mr. Joywell, this isn't very funny. It's possible that the killer may have targeted you as well."

Mark noticed that Hotch was looking at his leg. Mark was wearing shorts and there was a large noticeable scar on his left leg which went from the calf (the shorts hid the rest of the scar which went up to his buttocks).

"This happened back in 1987. A shark bit me and tried to drown me. By the grace of God I got away. I spent 8 days in the hospital as I almost bleed to death. I was out of commission for about 6 months."

"There were several shark attacks on surfers during 1987 to 1988 (much more than normal). Then it stopped. About a decade went by and then all of sudden they were much attacks than usual. We've done research on this Mr. Joywell and it seems to be happening more and more in California, Hawaii and Florida." said Morgan showing Mark documentation of this.

"There are more surfers out there than there was back in the 1970's went I first started surfing. "

"Do you know of anyone who might do something like this? Another surfer? Someone perhaps that doesn't like surfers?

Mark had few enemies in the surfing world. He was well-liked and was usually the one that kept the peace among surfers. Over the course of his career, he gotten into a couple of altercations (mostly verbal) with other surfers. He was the last one to throw a punch but wouldn't hesitate to fight back if assaulted.

"Well, 40 years ago there were people in Cocoa Beach who didn't like surfers, especially people who live in Ocean Shores Estates. They were very angry with Christine's aunt for allowing surfers to use her property for access going back to the 1960's. Most of those people are either deceased or they moved. Most of the people who lived in Ocean Shores Estates are surfers or people in the surfing industry. Whenever I would see a house up for sale, I or some other surfer would buy it and then sell it to another surfer.

He paused for a moment then continued.

"Josh Taylor liked the ladies. He fooled around with several who had boyfriends. They got angry with him and they threatened him. Josh's dad got them arrested. He should have a list of them."


	4. Chapter 4

While Hotch and Morgan interviewed Mark Joywell, JJ and Reed interviewed Christine and Amanda separately. Christine was outside on the balcony and Amanda was inside.

The reaction that Christine had when JJ told her that the killer wasn't Kyle West but most likely a serial killer was of shock.

"Well, he admitted that he killed Josh on TV. Josh cheated on Amanda with his girlfriend Veronica and this was revenge for doing so. I must admit though the method used was unusual."

Upstairs, Amanda's children could be heard laughing and singing. Then what sounded like jumping in the bed.

"Hey, kids, would you quiet it down?" yelled Amanda.

Since the windows were opened, it could be heard outside.

JJ reports said that Amanda had 4 children, three boys and one girl.

"Don't get me wrong. Love my grandchildren to death but they are a handful, especially the boys."

"Can you tell me briefly what the relationship was between Amanda and Josh before he died."

"They had already divorced. They were on good terms with each other, despite what happened. They still lived under the same roof even though they were divorced. Josh left for a couple of months and then came back to live. The house is under Amanda's name. She felt sorry for him, so she took him back. Amanda had caught Josh in their bed with Veronica. She walked out of the house and came to my house sobbing and crying. She was about six months pregnant with Hannah. Mark was furious with him but what could Mark really say to him since he cheated on me. Everyone in the surfing community knew about it. The whole town knew about it, it seemed. He wasn't there when she gave birth the last time. At that point, she got her tubes tied because another birth would be risky to her health. She had to have a C-section after 15 hours of labor. Josh came to the hospital the next day. "

JJ listened as Christine told her that Josh was furious that Amanda had her tubes tied.

"He thought she was meddling with nature. Usually those who oppose birth control are those who are extremely conservative or religious (which Josh was neither). I must admit I've never heard of someone doing what Josh did and then I did some research on it and was shocked to learn that this is more common than one would think. Before she left the hospital, he served her with divorce papers."

Amanda Joywell-Taylor was in the kitchen being interviewed by Reed. Reed started out by asking her how they met.

"I've known him since he was a child. He was a cute guy who basically ignored me. I had a crush on him when I was a teen. Reed noticed that there was a picture of Amanda with a surfer who wasn't Josh Taylor.

"This is a picture of me and Tyler Morris. He is well, was a surfer. He was my boyfriend for a couple of years. We were engaged to be married and a couple of weeks before we were to be married, he got hit by a rogue wave. People looked for him immediately but they didn't find him. Part of his body were found the next day. The autopsy showed that he was attacked by a shark while still alive, although he was unconscious. "

Reid knew that Tyler and Amanda were members of a group called Space Coast Christian Surfers. Tyler had invited her to a Church Service and she went on a regular basis. She had purchased a purity ring when she was 17 years old and the group had done a ceremony where she had openly pledged that she would remain a virgin until marriage.

She had a necklace which had the ring on it as well as the engagement ring Tyler had given her. She was twirling it as she spoke with Reid. She thought back to a party that she attended shortly before Tyler died.

Amanda was talking with some of her surfer friends about when they had lost their virginity at a Christmas Party. Most had lost their virginity in high school. Amanda was the only virgin in the group.

"Aren't you bored with that group. Nearly all of them are married couples." said Sarah Dowling.

"True, they are. There is a couple in their mid 20's and then there is Tyler and I. We are both 22 years old, but soon we will be marrying, so there will not be any virgins in the group."

They all laughed. She then showed off the engagement ring.

"How nice, so when it the date?'

"We haven't decided yet."

"I must confess something to you. We didn't think that we would make it this long, in fact we thought about doing it six months ago but decided since we had gone this far, what is a couple of months more. My parents had me and Tiffany when they were very young, dad was 17 years old (he turned 18 the next day) and my mom turned 17 the day before that. My grandparents didn't like my dad (they still don't) and the more that they tried to keep them away from each other, the more they got together. I'm focused on my surfing which is why I won the Championship last year and came in second this year.

A couple of days after the New Year, Tyler Morris was dead. Tears came to Amanda's eyes as she thought about what had happened. She had told Reid about Tyler's death but omitted the conversation she had with her friends.

Reid knew what happened next. Two videos had surfaced during the divorce hearings which was very damming to Josh. At the Christmas Party, unknown to the surfer girls, was a secret camera which recorded everything they said. Upstairs they could hear their boyfriends laughing but didn't realize that they were recording them.

"Tyler Morris must be gay, I mean Amanda's a very attractive girl. Who could resist her. She's probably isn't really attracted to him as it would be difficult to wait as long as she has but you know why. She loves me."

Several of his friends broke into hysterical laughter.

"Really, Josh, What have you been drinking. Have you taken up smoking weed again?" were some of the comments his friends said.

They all laughed.

"She probably would have to be very drunk or high to sleep with you Josh. She probably prays for you're soul as I'm sure Tyler does every day."

After the funeral, Josh Taylor seemed very attentive to Amanda when previously he had basically ignored her except for saying hello to her. He had bet his friends that they would have sex on Valentine's day.


	5. Chapter 5

"This wasn't a you tube that Josh had posted but someone else had gotten a hold of it and posted it. I've taken it down so many times and then it keeps coming up again. I give up." said Amanda who was on the phone with her dad. He had called her and told her to turn on the TV.

The Entertainment show had the recording on.

"I must admit though, I hate to spend a lot of money on women. I really do. The last date I went on I went to the $2 movie with Sara (she paid for the movie and then she came back to my place). I let her sleep over and then she left the next morning. One-Night Stands with women, can't really say love them (because I don't), leave them (mostly yes, although I like Sara ). No, Amanda wouldn't go for that. She has to be wine and dined the old fashioned way. Well, then she thinks it will be special. But you know what, I haven't had sex in three months. Very dry spell but I had to due to Sara. She sleeps with any guys that asked. Can't believe Amanda is a friend of hers. I need someone safe to sleep with and Amanda is the only one I can think of who hasn't been around the block at all."

Amanda had fell for Josh, hook, line and sinker. She had a crush on him when she was younger and now it had exploded. They had dined at Cocoa Beach Pier Fish House and then went back to her house. She actually lived in a cottage which was on the property. She had drank a couple of glasses of wine.

"Tyler is dead, so my true love has died. I'm not waiting any longer Josh isn't my true love, so I'm not violating any pledge. True love waits but not true love doesn't."

Amanda ripped up the purity pledge. When she kissed Josh, her body felt alive. It was never this way with Tyler. She felt nothing like this when they kissed. Nothing even close to it. She didn't even look forward to having sex with him, which was not a good thing going into a marriage. She had never told anyone this. It was only after she'd had sex with Josh that she realized this.

"The first time couple of times we had sex, Josh used a condom and then after that sometimes he did and sometimes he didn't. I didn't insist on it. After about 3 months, we went our separate paths. I didn't know that I was pregnant, I really didn't. I know that I often felt tired after surfing and my back started to hurt. Josh came to the hospital after my dad left the hospital briefly and asked me if I had slept with other guys. I was very hurt by his comments and told him to leave.

Amanda noticed that it was all quiet. She excused herself and went upstairs to make sure everything was okay. She quickly came back down stairs.

"Sometimes when it's too quiet, the kids are into things they shouldn't be. He left just as" my dad came back. My dad yelled out his name and he went running.

Reid knew about Mark going to Josh's father sister house and getting into an argument with him.

While Christine was talking with JJ, a woman who had been surfing came up to the house and collapsed on the deck. Christine screamed. Amanda ran outside and saw Veronica face down on the deck. Reid called 911 while Amanda grabbed a defibrillator which was in the house.


End file.
